OQSmutWeek2017
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: My entries for OQSmutWeek2017. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**OQSmutWeek Day1 - Jealous.**

 **I'm sorry it is not really long, but I'm literally skipping class right now to be able to finish this, so I hope you'll like it anyway lol**

* * *

During her childhood and her youth, her mother did everything she could to make her insecurity grow. Made her feel, over and over again, that she wasn't enough. Once she got a bit older, she worked to overcome her issues and left it behind. But once in awhile old feelings came rushing back to her, whether she wanted it or not.

Like now. She was walking down the streets hand in hand with her boyfriend, when a pretty woman stopped next to them. The woman had a bright smile and a glossy, gorgeous dark brown hair. She heard her boyfriend say "Marian", in a surprised voice. And it all seemed to connect in her head.

Robin had told her about his ex. About the woman who decided she wanted more than the life they were leaving, and went running back to the UK when a better work opportunity came up.

Regina watched as Marian wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close and raising her hands to touch his hair. Robin's current girlfriend saw red. She wanted to push that horrible hands of hers away from his precious hair and slap the woman in the face right then and there. Not only for daring to touch his soft hair, but also for the pain she made Robin feel when she left, leaving nothing but a letter behind. But she was not going to lose her cool and her decency for someone like that woman. It was not worth it.

So she took deep breaths, counted to ten, and saw as her boyfriend pushed the woman away as politely as he could.

"I'm glad I got the chance to see you again," she said, her infuriating smile never fading. "Maybe we could grab a coffee one of those days and catch up?"

"We'll see, but I have been busy with work lately. If I find time for it, I'll get in touch with you." and Regina was happy to see his tone made it clear he had no intention of calling her later.

He said goodbye to her, putting his hands around Regina's waist as they got back to the apartment they lived together.

The brunette felt somewhat calmer, the wind wiping away her jealousy. But as she placed the keys upon the table, looked at him and saw his hair, images of Marian's hands on his hair returned in her hair. And all her jealousy returned.

"Regina, are you ok?" Robin asked, getting close to her and putting one strand of her hair behind her ear. "You barely talked with me on our way back."

She answered with actions rather than words. She raised on her tip toes, crashed her mouth against his, kissing him hard and desperately. She started to walk them in the direction of the bedroom, the kiss never breaking, as her hands worked on unbuttoning his blue shirt. When the last button fell open, she tossed the shirt aside just as his knees found the foot of the bed and they fell on it, her on top of him.

She touched his hair, giving a slight tug, as she muttered in the middle of the kiss. "You're mine, you got that? Only mine."

"I'm only yours, my love."

He rained kisses over her face and neck, making her feel wanted and cherished. Her mouth found his again, and he dipped his tongue in to taste her and the need inside her exploded until she was sure she could not possibly get enough of him - ever. She wasn't sure when her shirt had come off, but she felt the chill which was quickly replaced by the warmth of his body. Hurriedly, the rest of their clothes was forgotten on the floor, and she found herself only in her panties.

He switched them, rolling them over so he could be the one on top. She felt his thumb leaning down to tease her clit over her panties and she squirmed under his touch, his fingers steadily applying pressure to her thighs. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to make her tighten her legs around him. Kissing and caressing, she found herself almost frantic. The more he gave to her, the more she took and the more she wanted.

He got rid of her panties and kept the foreplay, his fingers never stopping moving in her middle as he swirled his tongue around her nipples. Until neither of them could wait anymore. He positioned himself and with one easy thrust, he entered her. She moaned and closed her legs around his waist, making him go deeper. She scratched him, digging her nails on his back, making him. And by the look on his face, she knew he didn't care and she knew he understood her. Then she moved her hands to his arse squeezed it, making him go as deeper as he possible could and they both groaned. She digged her nails on his arse, and he moaned as he lifted her legs. She gasped, the new angle making his cock touch her clit at every single thrust.

"Robin, I'm gonna come" she said with a needy voice.

"Come for me, beautiful. I'll be right behind you."

She came with his name on her lips, and soon she felt his liquid filling her. He fell by his side with a happy smile and his face, and she wrapped him in his arms. Her jealously all but forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**OQSmutWeek - Day 2: Haven't had sex in a long time so fuck me or leave.**

 **Just a warning: a little BDSM there. Hope you like it. Please let me your thoughts, drop a review!**

* * *

Regina always enjoyed foreplay. She hated when the guy she was seeing rushed into the final act, caring only about his pleasure and forgetting about hers.

Luckily, she found Robin. He always worships her body, makes feel desired and sexy.

Today, though, the way he loved to pay attention to every inch of her body and bring her pleasure was not coming… handy. He was taking the foreplay a bit too long for her taste.

It started when Robin came back from his work trip, surprising Regina with roses and an invitation to go on a date with him in a nice Italian restaurant. It still amazed her that after 3 years after dating each other (and 1 living together) Robin still took the time to woo her, to make feel cherished.

The date went well, he opened all the doors for her as the perfect gentleman that he was, their hands kept touching each other upon the table.

When they returned home she planted a closed-lip kiss on him as she unbuttoned his collar, gently tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth before introducing her tongue. She traced her tongue around the curves of his lips, paying extra attention to the thin skin at the corners.

His shirt was tossed on the floor as he moaned and bit lightly on her bottom lip.

He placed his hands on her waist, bringing her even closer. He took out her coat, his expertise hands quickly finding the zipper in the back of her red dress and bringing it down.

He led them to bed, getting rid of most of their clothes on the way there. Now he was only wearing his boxer, while she wore just a tiny lace white panty. He almost came just at sight of her using that small thing that covered barely nothing.

She saw the lust in his eyes and smirked, knowing the effect her underwear had on him. He teased her clit with his thumb and she thought they were going to be quick. But boy… was she wrong!

He took his sweet time with her, teasing her, driving her into a frenzy. When she thought she was going to burn up and disintegrate, the bastard stopped.

"I've got an idea." his face lighted up and he got out of bed, coming back minutes later with a blue tie in his hand. "Would you let me tie you up? Just your wrists."

"Sure." she grinned.

They've done this before, it was marvelous, and she was sure this time it would be just as good. She trusted him completely.

He reached for her hands and lifted them above her head.

"Lie down", he urged softly and she did as he asked, her arms resting on the edge of the bed. He stepped close, his chest brushing against her face as he wrapped the blue fabric around her wrists once, twice, three times before tying her to the bed. "This is loose enough that if you really struggled, you could break free. Or just tell me to stop and I will."

She nodded, smiling at how he always wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. She tested the knots, jerking her wrists against the binding fabric. Her butt was sunk in the sheets, her legs are slightly spread. Robin's eyes roved over her, from her arms bound above her head down to her chest, her breasts.

"Spread your legs for me, babe."

She did that, loving to see his bossy side. She could herself so, so wet. Aching for him. Then he was right there in front of her, his mouth taking hers hungrily, his hand pressed against her right breast, cupping her flesh, his thumb circling her nipple.

Suddenly his hands were everywhere, his mouth like a drug she can't get enough of. She tried to lift her arms, a frustrated whimper escaping her when she realized she couldn't touch him.

"Leave your arms above your head." he warned, her head going backwards as he planted open mouthed kisses on her neck, her jaw, her throat.

He blazed a path with his mouth between her breasts, along the underside of one breast, then doing the same with the other. His warm, velvety tongue doing wonders to her body. She cried out loudly when he first took a quick swipe of her nipple. He liked a nipped at it a bit before trailing her belly with his tongue and moving downwards.

"Please close your eyes", he asked.

She obeyed, and soon she felt his tongue licking and sucking on her middle. He entered two fingers on her at once, and kept liking franctially on her clit. She moaned, the sensation too strong. He didn't stop, but she couldn't take anymore.

"Locksley, fuck me with your cock or leave," she demanded with a hoarse voice.

"As milady wishes."

She opened her eyes and saw him taking out his boxer, and soon he was filling her in the best was possible. He trusted in and out, both panting and sweating. They came at the same time, with each other name's in their mouths.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm late! But I only found the time to finish this today, and I think this can fit both days:**

 **OQSmutWeek day 3: Reunion sex.**

 **And day 4: Talk dirty to me.**

 **I hope you like it! Please don't forget to let me know your thoughts. Drop a review!**

* * *

1 month and twenty days. The longer they have been apart from each other since they started dating. It was necessary, she knew, he was an architect and sometimes he had to travel to check the construction, to check if everything was going as planned. This time, there were some problems, building materials were not delivered in time, which caused him to stay there longer than he intended to.

But today he was returning. And she couldn't be happier or more excited. When the clock finally hit 4pm, she went to take a shower, put a nice and cozy blue sweater, black pants and went to pick up her boyfriend from the airport.

As autumn started to slowly become winter, the days started to get colder. And she could attest that by the cold and strong wind that hit her when she left her Mercedes and went inside the airport.

She found easily the place where his plane was going to land. It seemed a scene from a movie, really. As soon as she saw him, she ran in his direction and she felt two strong arms lifting her up as they shared a passionate kiss.

He cupped her cheeks, whispering how much he had missed her as he spinned her around. She laughed happily in the middle of the kiss, saying she missed him too. He then placed her on her feet, and they started walking to the parking lot. He asked her instead of driving them home, to drive them them to Will's house, their friend, because the man said he need their help with something.

She nodded, driving them there and stopping the car in front of Will's apartment. The doorman, knowing who they were, opened the door for them and let them in. They ring the bell on Will's door but no one answer.

"Will told me to get the spare key inside the vase and wait for him inside." Robin said, walking to the vase and picking up the key.

He opened the door, and Regina's chin fell when saw inside his apartment. There were petals of rose everywhere, and a low song was playing in the background. She looked at Robin, wondering what was going on.

"I asked Will to help me surprise you." he smiled. "He granted his apartment for us tonight, and with the help of FaceTime I helped him to set this up the way I wanted to."

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes, taken aback about his sweet gesture. There was even a lovely fresh smell in the air, and she was sure Robin had ask his friend to spring some perfume in there.

"Robin…" she turned to face him with a tearful smile, and she literally saw him getting down in one knee in front of her.

"Regina…" he started after he took a black box out of his pocket. "I have been in love with you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. And the more I got to know you, the harder I fell for you. My heart doesn't want anybody else, and I doubt it ever will. Will you give me the honor and the joy of being your husband?"

Tears fell freely from her eyes as she bowed down and muttered a happy "yes", and then kissed him. She felt him smiling as they shared a sloppy kiss, stopping when they needed to catch some air.

He used the break to take the ring out of box and sliding it through her finger. She lifted her hand to take a better look at the ring, an elegant silver ring with swirling vines adorned with a shimmering diamond in the center.

She kissed him again, trying to show in the kiss how grateful she was to have him in her life. He left the box aside and brought his hands around her body, bringing her closer as he kissed her tenderly.

Robin's tongue probed at her parted lips, and Regina accepted his invitation eagerly. Her tongue greeted his, the two of them gliding alongside one another, over and around in an erotic dance. The kiss became frantic, needy, her desire for more flaring stronger with each passing moment.

He lifted her up, pinning her to the wall with the full length of his muscular body, her legs closing around his waist. Her body against his. Her hands slipped from where they had flattened on his chest to wrap around his neck, and growled in approval, seeking guidance.

Regina's fingers dug into his shoulders. Robin's hands flew over her – threading through her hair, running over her arms, and slipping beneath her blue sweater to cup her breasts and fondle her hardening nipples through the silky fabric. She arched into his touch, moaning into his mouth as he thrust his erection against her in response.

"Take me to bed, babe."

His lips hovered at her ear, and his tongue traced its contours slowly, sending shivers down her neck. "As you wish, love."

When they got to in the bedroom he carefully laid her in the bed. She got rid of her sweater as he got on top of her. He caressed her breasts through her black bra, massaging them as she moaned. Herr hands went backwards to free her breasts and as soon the bra was out of the way, his thumb was twisting her nipples. His tongue rolled around her nipples, nipping at it while his hands attended to the other breast.

"Touch me there, Robin."

He groaned as he heard her needy and hoarse voice. He was too happy to oblige, taking off her pants along with her panties, letting his fingers roll circles on her clit. She gasped, his calloused hands doing wonders to her body. And he gasped too, feeling how fucking wet she already was.

He easily let a finger slid into her, pumping in and out, then adding a second finger. He lowered, letting his mouth close around her clict, sucking it. She arched her back, incoherent sounds leaving her mouth. He lapped and savoured her, until she begged him to give what she need.

"I want your thick cock, Robin."

"Damn it," he cursed. "You don't know how crazy you make me when you talk to me like that."

He got up, quickly undressing himself and positioning his cock on her entrance. He pressed the tip of his cock against her, teasing her before thrusting inside. They gasped at the feeling of becoming one as Regina placed her hands on his thighs, helping him to stay in place. He ran his hands all over her body, lifting her leg to make him go deeper. It didn't take long. When he noticed she was close his hands touched her clit, rubbing it one, two, three times. Her walls tightened around him and she came undone and he came right after.

He stayed inside her for a few more moments, waiting as their breathing returned to normal. When he began to stiffen, he rolled to the side as she turned to face him.

"Are you really ready to face my mother?" she asked.

"I already had to face her love, and I doubt it could get any worse." he touched her face, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "And for you, I'd face your mother, the cops, even a dragon if that's what it takes for us to be together in peace."

"A dragon? You're watching too much Game of Thrones for my taste." she mocked him playfully.

He laughed and brought her closer for a kiss.


End file.
